pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karasu
Hi, welcome to PvXwiki. If you ever need anything just ask =D. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 07:09, 11 January 2008 (EST) :Hello! Well.. I dont know how to indent to reply on comments + My signature seems messed up: Nope, I have everything I need :P (Auron` from the irc channel helped me) [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 07:56, 11 January 2008 (EST) Hey, hope you enjoy the place. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 13:32, 13 January 2008 (EST) : Als je bij de DutchClub hoort, moet je wel je naam erbij zetten hea ^^. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 08:56, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::Niet dié dutchclub :p [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 03:17, 1 February 2008 (EST) :: Niemand komt toch bij jou Dutch/Belgenclub, join gewoon de onze :D. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 06:05, 1 February 2008 (EST) Howdy! -- Armond Warblade 22:23, 10 February 2008 (EST) : Hehe .. hi again, Armond! -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 17:41, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Dir en Grey Love them like fat kids love other fat kids?--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 23:31, 19 May 2008 (EDT) : What are you talking about?? -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 07:19, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::Your name is a song by them :P and a lot of people on here seem to like them, so i just figured you would too. Nevermind.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 14:49, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::: Nope.. don't know them. This nickname is just my real name (Raven) in Japanese: Karasu からす. Ppl often ask me about those things :p -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 17:41, 20 May 2008 (EDT) High-end mesmer builds You've got four options. #Go Ursan. #Try to convince dumb people who can't run anything other than Ursan that Cry of Pain is good. #Go with guildies who realize how awesome Cry of Pain is. #Roll a new character, because ANet really doesn't care about balance. (I'm about to write up that link, if it's still red.) -- Armond Warblade 12:14, 20 May 2008 (EDT) : Actually a mesmer isn't that bad.. there are a few unique builds out there that really get the most out of it. And i'm not only talking about the rezmer, the fragility spiker, the tactical mesmer/warrior or some of the farming builds... It's just one of the most difficult classes, wich needs the most preparation against possible encounters. Too bad it's difficult to be decently self-sustaining. I'm always looking for new builds and ideas I can use. Ursan is of course the easy solution if you don't know how to handle the character. :At the moment I'm trying out some Dervish healers. They are seriously powerful healers for RA++ -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 17:41, 20 May 2008 (EDT) DoA, Domain of Anguish Would these solve the current no-easy-DoA problem? * Ursan Blessing and Oath shot * Ursan Blessing and Quickening Zephyr * Two teams of three switching ursan every 60 seconds (with primairy stable builds - probably backline dps) * A lot of paragons * A lot of mesmers * A lot of Rangers with Pets (see Urgoz' P/B) Leuven zit je daar op kot ofzo? Fruit SaladYummiYummi 12:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Yup ^^ -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 12:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::No relationship at all? Misery Says Moo 12:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::zit je toevallig op lerkeveld? Fruit SaladYummiYummi 12:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Nee.. daar zitten m'n vrienden An en Karel. Kzit zelf in 't begijnhof. -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 12:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, want ik had problemen met mijn IP-adres, dat zou hetzelfde zijn als het jouwe ^^ Fruit SaladYummiYummi 12:59, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hoezo? Ik krijg wel massaal veel lag maar wss is dat gwn omdat ik op m'n ip limiet zit. Voor de rest heb ik ook wel korte uitvallen op GW :'( -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 13:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, vreemd =S Fruit SaladYummiYummi 13:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wat voor problemen heb je dan? -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 13:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ikzelf heb geen problemen, maar Misery vroeg me wat m'n relatie tot jou was, aangezien we onze ip adressen delen.. blijkbaar.. (zie mijn talk) Fruit SaladYummiYummi 13:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC)